


An Attainment is Another Beginning

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Kin of the Heart (Lit Gal) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Lit Gal's Kin of the Heart verse, Xander has just walked in on Angel/Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attainment is Another Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a magical offering to convince lit_gal to continue [Kin of the Soul](http://www.litgal.org/Kin/Soul1.htm), which has since been finished.
> 
> Sequel to [Connection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/643988).

Tiptoeing fingers arrived at Angel's chin, raised him up, till lip to lip. Open mouth, wordless lips, hushed with a kiss, gentle at first, and then more demanding, tongues dancing quicksilver flame. Spike tickled along Xander's hand until fingers were wrapped around his. “Never letting you go,” Spike whispered, telegraphing his message through that soft touch where fingers intertwined. Kissing lips slipped apart. New lovers dazed with desire but tentative, unsure. Can fix that. Sliding Xander's hand slowly up his own body to draw as yet untasted lips down to his own. “Don't I get a kiss too?”


End file.
